Vater des Niben
|Oblivion = }} Vater des Niben ist ein Buch in und . Fundorte Skyrim * Bei einem unmarkierten Schrein nordöstlich des Dämmergrabes * Im Inventar einer Leiche bei der Herbstschattenlichtung * In Jägersruh * In einem Jägerlager südwestlich von Kagrenzel * Im Laderaum des Wracks der Salzwasserhammer Oblivion * Inhalt Vater des Niben Übersetzt und kommentiert von Florin Jaliil Einleitung: Es ist immer eine Herausforderung, eine Biografie zu schreiben. Gewöhnlich liegt das Problem darin, die Quellen zu bewerten, die Vorurteile einer Chronik mit denen einer anderen zu vergleichen. Waughin Jarth, so wurde mir erzählt, zog für seine angesehene Reihe über die Wolfskönigin von Einsamkeit über einhundert zeitgenössische Erzählungen heran. Über derlei Probleme kann ich mich bei meiner Aufgabe nicht beklagen. Es gibt nur ein Zeugnis über den Mann, der Topal der Navigator genannt wird, der erste bekannte Aldmer-Forscher von Tamriel. Bis heute sind nur vier kurze Versfragmente des Epos "Vater der Niben" erhalten geblieben, doch sie gewähren einen interessanten, wenn auch umstrittenen Blick auf die Mittlere Merethische Ära, in der Topal der Navigator vermutlich die Meere um Tamriel besegelt hat. "Vater der Niben" ist zwar das einzige schriftliche Zeugnis der Reisen Topals des Navigators, aber nicht der einzige Beweis, dass es ihn wirklich gegeben hat. Zu den Schätzen des prächtigen Kristallturms von Summerset gehören seine grob gezeichneten, aber dennoch faszinierenden Karten, sein Vermächtnis an ganz Tamriel. Die Übersetzung des aldmerischen Udhendra Nibenu, "Vater der Niben", stammt von mir, und ich weiß, dass andere Gelehrte meiner Wortwahl vielleicht nicht in jedem Fall zustimmen werden. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass meine Übersetzung der Schönheit des Originals gerecht wird. Ich habe mich hauptsächlich bemüht, einfach die Zusammenhänge darzustellen. Erstes Fragment: Das zweite Schiff, die Pasquiniel, bemannt vom Navigator Illio, sollte dem nach Süden zeigenden Wegstein folgen; und das dritte, die Niben, bemannt vom Navigator Topal, sollte dem nach Nordosten zeigenden Wegstein folgen; laut Befehlen vom Kristallturm sollten sie für achtzig Monde segeln und dann zurückkehren und berichten. Allein die Niben kehrte zurück nach Ersthalt, hoch beladen mit Gold und Gewürzen und Fellen und seltsamen Kreaturen, tote und lebendige. Obwohl Topal leider niemals Alt-Ehlnofey fand, erzählte er Geschichten aus den Ländern, die er besucht hatte, zum Erstaunen aller. Sechsundsechzig Tage und Nächte segelte er, durch unheilvolle Brandung, vorbei an Wasserstrudeln, durch Nebel, der wie Feuer brannte, bis er die Einfahrt in eine große Bucht fand und auf einer von der Sonne geküssten hügeligen Wiese landete. Als er und seine Männer ruhten, ertönte ein grässliches Heulen, und scheußliche Orks strömten aus der düsteren Schlucht, ihre Kannibalenzähne verklumpt mit geronnenem Blut. Über Jahrhunderte hinweg wurden an den Stätten alter Aldmer-Schiffshavarien und -Häfen seltsame Kristallkugeln ausgegraben, merkwürdige Artefakte des Merethischen Zeitalters und der Ära der Dämmerung, die den Archäologen Rätsel aufgaben - bis gezeigt wurde, dass jede dieser Kugeln die Tendenz hat, sich um ihre eigene Achse in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drehen. Es gibt drei Arten: eine, die nach Süden zeigt, eine, die nach Nordosten zeigt, und eine, die nach Nordwesten zeigt. Wie sie funktionieren, ist unbekannt, doch sie scheinen auf bestimmte Energielinien abgestimmt zu sein. Dies sind die "Wegsteine" aus dem Fragment, die jeder Lotse dazu benutzte, sein Schiff in die ihm befohlene Richtung zu lenken. Ein Schiff mit einem Namen, der nicht im Fragment erwähnt wird, nahm Kurs nach Nordwesten, in Richtung Thras und Yokuda. Die Pasquiniel hatte den südlichen Wegstein und muss nach Pyandonea hinuntergefahren sein. Topal fand mit seinem Nordost-Wegstein das Festland von Tamriel. Aus dem Fragment wird deutlich, welchen Auftrag die drei Schiffe hatten - eine Passage zurück nach Alt-Ehlnofey zu finden, so dass die nun auf den Summerset-Inseln lebenden Aldmer erfahren konnten, was aus ihrer alten Heimat geworden war. Da dieses Buch eine Abhandlung über Topal den Navigator sein soll, ist hier kaum der Ort, die unterschiedlichen Theorien vom Auszug der Aldmer aus Alt-Ehlnofey zu behandeln. Würde ich dieses Gedicht als meine einzige Quelle benutzen, so müsste ich mit den Gelehrten übereinstimmen, die an die Überlieferung glauben, dass mehrere Schiffe Alt-Ehlnofey verließen und in einen Sturm gerieten. Die Überlebenden fanden den Weg nach Summerset, doch ohne ihre Wegsteine wussten sie nicht, in welcher Richtung ihre Heimat lag. Welche andere Erklärung kann es wohl dafür geben, dass drei Schiffe in drei unterschiedliche Richtungen aufbrachen, um ein und denselben Ort zu finden? Natürlich kehrte nur eines der Schiffe zurück, und wir wissen nicht, ob die beiden anderen Alt-Ehlnofey fanden, auf See untergingen, oder den alten Pyandoneanern, Krecken oder Yokudanern zum Opfer fielen. Wenn wir nicht annehmen möchten, dass die Aldmer ausgesprochene Dummköpfe waren, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass mindestens eines der Schiffe sich auf dem richtigen Kurs befand. Es kann sogar durchaus Topal gewesen sein, und er ist einfach nicht weit genug nach Nordosten gesegelt. Topal setzte also von Ersthalt Segel nach Nordosten, was übrigens die Richtung ist, in der man am weitesten durch das abeceanische Meer segeln kann, ohne auf Land zu stoßen. Wäre er geradewegs nach Osten gefahren, wäre er nach wenigen Wochen auf das Festland gestoßen, und zwar in der Gegend, die heute der colovianische Westen von Cyrodiil ist. Wäre er nach Südosten gesegelt, hätte er einige Tagen später die Hügel von Valenwald erreicht. Doch unser Navigator segelte seinen eigenen und unseren modernen Karten zufolge in einer geraden Linie nach Nordosten, durch das abeceanische Meer und in die Iliac-Bucht, bevor er nach zwei Monaten irgendwo in der Nähe des heutigen Anticlere landete. Die sanften grünen Hügel von Süd-Hochfels in diesem Vers sind für jeden, der jemals dort gewesen ist, unverkennbar. Die Frage ist natürlich, was wir von dem offensichtlichen Verweis auf Orks halten sollen, die diese Gegend bewohnten. Nach der Überlieferung sind Orks erst entstanden, nachdem die Aldmer das Festland besiedelt hatten. Sie sollen nach der berühmten Schlacht zwischen Trinimac und Boethiah zurzeit von Resdayn als Rasse aufgekommen sein. Es ist möglich, dass die Überlieferung falsch ist. Vielleicht waren die Orks ein Stamm von Ureinwohnern, der schon vor der Kolonisierung durch die Aldmer existierte. Vielleicht waren sie ein mit einem Fluch belegtes Volk - "Orsimer" in der Sprache der Aldmer, dasselbe Wort für "Ork" - einer anderen Art, dessen Name dann später den Orks gegeben wurde. Es ist bedauerlich, dass das Fragment hier endet, denn weitere Hinweise auf die Wahrheit sind zweifellos verloren gegangen. Man kann sich denken, was zwischen dem ersten Fragment und dem zweiten fehlt. Es müssen mehr als 80 Monate vergangen sein, denn Topal befindet sich nun auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Festlands von Tamriel und versucht, nach Südwesten zu segeln und nach Ersthalt zurückzukehren, nachdem er Alt-Ehlnofey nicht finden konnte. Zweites Fragment: Es fand sich keine Passage nach Westen in den stählernen Klippen, die wie die Kiefer eines Riesen emporragten, und so segelte die Niben nach Süden. Als ein sandiges, bewaldetes Eiland auftauchte, das Zuflucht und Frieden versprach, jubelte die Mannschaft vor Freude. Dann wurde aus Freude Entsetzen, als sich ein großer Schatten aus den Bäumen erhob, auf ledernen Flügeln, die sich entfalteten wie ein Umhang. Die Flederechse war so groß wie das Schiff, doch der gute Navigator Topal hob nur seinen Bogen und traf sie in den Kopf. Als sie fiel, fragte er den Bootsmann: "Glaubt Ihr, dass sie tot ist?" Und bevor sie auf den weißgeränderten Wellen aufschlug, schoss er ihr noch einmal ins Herz, um sicherzugehen. Und so segelte die Niben vierzig Tage und Nächte lang weiter nach Süden. Wir sehen hier, dass Topal neben seinem überragenden Können als Navigator, Kartograph, Überlebenskämpfer und Erzähler auch ein Meister des Bogenschießens ist. Es mag sich natürlich um dichterische Freiheit handeln, doch wir haben archäologische Beweise, dass die merethischen Aldmer ausgezeichnete Bogenschützen waren. Ihre Bögen, aus Schichten von Holz und Horn gefertigt und mit Seidenfäden bespannt, sind wunderschön und, wie ich von Fachleuten gehört habe, auch noch Jahrtausende später äußerst tödlich. Man ist versucht, sich unter der Kreatur, mit der sich Topal zu Beginn dieses Fragments konfrontiert sieht, einen Drachen vorzustellen, aber es handelt sich wohl eher um einen Vorfahren der Klippenläufer des heutigen Morrowind. Die tückische Felsenküste klingt nach der Gegend um Necrom, und das Nest der "Flederechse" könnte sich auf der Insel Gorne befunden haben. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es heutzutage keine solchen Lebewesen in Ost-Morrowind. Drittes Fragment: Die stinkenden, üblen Sumpfländer und ihre menschlichen Echsen fielen nach Osten zurück, und die Herzen Topals und seiner Männer wurden sehr froh gestimmt beim Anblick des diamantblauen, klaren, süßen Ozeans. Drei Tage lang segelten sie fröhlich nach Nordwesten, wo Ersthalt sie lockte, doch die Hoffnung erstarb in Schrecken, als sich Land wie ein Abwehrschild vor ihnen erhob. Topal der Navigator, voll bitteren Grimms, zog die Karten zu Rate, die er sorgfältig gezeichnet hatte, um zu sehen, ob sie besser nach Süden fahren sollten, wo der Kontinent enden musste, oder den Fluss entlang, der sich durch eine Passage nach Norden schlängelte. "Nach Norden!" rief er seinen betrübten Männern zu. "Wir segeln nach Norden! Fürchtet euch nicht - nach Norden!" Wenn wir Topals Spuren folgen, sehen wir, dass er am Rand Morrowinds entlangfuhr und seine Suche auf die südliche Schwarzmarsch ausdehnte, offenbar entschlossen, seinem Wegstein so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Der Sumpf, den er hinter sich ließ, liegt wahrscheinlich in der Nähe des heutigen Gideon. Mit dem, was wir inzwischen über Topals Persönlichkeit wissen, können wir seine Frustration in der Bucht zwischen Schwarzmarsch und Elsweyr nachvollziehen. Dies ist ein Mann, der seine Befehle genauestens befolgt und weiß, dass er über Flussläufe nach Südosten hätte fahren sollen, um Ersthalt zu erreichen. Ein Blick auf seine Karten verrät uns, dass er versuchte, Passagen zu finden, während er das Innere Meer von Morrowind sowie mehrere der sumpfigen Nebenflüsse der Schwarzmarsch kartographisch erfasste. Zweifellos schreckten ihn die Krankheiten und die wilden Argonierstämme ab, die so vielen Forschern nach ihm ebenfalls den Mut nahmen. Anhand einer modernen Karte von Tamriel können wir sehen, dass er die falsche Entscheidung traf, als er sich für den Kurs nach Nordosten anstatt Süden entschied. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das, was er für das endlose Festland hielt, nur eine vorspringende Halbinsel war. Er wusste nur, dass er bereits zu weit nach Süden gesegelt war, und so traf er die kluge, aber dennoch falsche Entscheidung, flussaufwärts zu fahren. Es ist eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass diese spektakuläre Fehlentscheidung ihm seinen heutigen Platz in der Geschichte verschaffen sollte. Die Bucht, von der er annahm, dass sie ein endloser Ozean war, ist nun als Topal-Bucht bekannt, und der Fluss, der ihn in die Irre führte, trägt den Namen seines Schiffs, Niben. Viertes Fragment Die zwei- und vierbeinigen Katzendämonen rannten am Fluss entlang, ihre grünen Augen immer auf das Schiff gerichtet, fauchend und zischend und brüllend vor Wut. Doch die Seeleute mussten sich nicht ans Ufer wagen, denn Obstbäume hießen sie willkommen und hielten ihre Äste zum Fluss hinab, als wollten sie die Mer umarmen, und die Männer pflückten rasch die Früchte, bevor die Katzen losspringen konnten. Elf Tage lang segelten sie nach Norden, bis sie zu einem kristallklaren See kamen, mit acht Inseln von überragender Schönheit und voller Frieden. Leuchtende fliegende Wesen in prachtvollen Farben begrüßten sie in der Sprache der Aldmer, so dass die Seeleute sich wunderten, bis sie verstanden, dass die Wesen das Wort, das sie sprachen, nur zurückriefen, ohne es zu verstehen, und da brachen die Seeleute in Gelächter aus. Topal der Navigator war bezaubert von den Inseln und den gefiederten Menschen, die dort lebten. Dort verblieb die Niben einen Monat lang, und die Vogel- Menschen lernten, ihre eigenen Worte zu sprechen und mit ihren Krallenfüßen zu schreiben. Aus Freude über ihr neues Wissen machten sie Topal zu ihrem Fürsten, und die Inseln ihm zum Geschenk. Topal sagte, er würde eines Tages zurückkehren, doch zunächst musste er die Ostpassage nach Ersthalt finden, in weiter Ferne. Dieses letzte Fragment ist bittersüß zu nennen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Wir wissen, dass diese seltsamen, freundlichen, gefiederten Wesen, denen der Navigator begegnete, nicht mehr existieren - tatsächlich ist dieses Gedicht die einzige Quelle, in der die Vogelwesen von Cyrodiil erwähnt werden. Die literarische Bildung, die Topal ihnen zukommen ließ, reichte offensichtlich nicht aus, sie vor ihrem letztendlichen Schicksal zu bewahren, das sie wahrscheinlich von Seiten der "Katzendämonen" ereilte, von denen wir annehmen dürfen, dass es sich um frühe Khajiit handelte. Wir wissen, dass Topal und seine Mannschaft niemals eine Route von den acht Inseln, die nun die Kaiserstadt bilden, zur Iliac-Bucht fanden. Seine Karten verraten, was dieses verlorene Gedicht uns nicht erzählen kann. Wir sehen, wie seine Hand die Route den Niben hinauf zum Rumaresee zeichnet. Und nachdem er einige Nebenflüsse ausprobiert hatte, die ihn nicht dorthin führten, wo er hin wollte, können wir uns Topals Frustration - und die seiner schwer geprüften Mannschaft - vorstellen, als sie auf dem Niben wieder zur Topal-Bucht zurückfuhren. Dort entdeckten sie augenscheinlich ihren früheren Fehler, denn wir sehen, dass sie nun an der Elsweyr-Halbinsel vorbeifuhren. Schließlich segelten sie an ihrer Küste entlang, vorbei an den Gestaden von Valenwald, und schließlich heim. Gewöhnlich enden epische Sagen glücklich, doch diese beginnt glücklich, und der Zweck, zu dem die Reise unternommen wurde, ist heute nicht mehr bekannt. Neben den außergewöhnlichen Vogelwesen des heutigen Cyrodiil erhaschten wir einen Blick auf - vielleicht - frühe Orks, frühe Klippenläufer, frühe Argonier und, in diesem Fragment, frühe Khajiit. Eine bedeutende Geschichte in einigen wenigen Zeilen schlichter Verse, und all das, weil ein Mann nicht nach Hause finden konnte und eine Menge Umwege machte, um seine Schritte zurückzuverfolgen. en:Father of the Niben ru:Отец Нибена fr:Père de la Niben es:Padre del Niben Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig